Lady Luck
Lady lucks are incredibly lucky, so lucky that they tend to bestow bad luck to those around them. Abilities Aura of Misfortune (Su) All enemies within 10′ of the lady luck are subject to a -2 profane penalty to their saving throws. This penalty increases to -3 at 6th level, and increases by an additional -1 every six gambler levels thereafter. This ability functions only while the lady luck is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. This ability replaces gil toss. Misfortune (Su) A lady luck’s most potent power lies with the ability to give bad luck upon others. These powers are called misfortunes. At 2nd level, the lady luck gains one misfortune of her choice. She gains an additional misfortune every 2 levels attained after 2nd level. A lady luck cannot select an individual misfortune more than once. Any misfortune that mimics a spell uses the gambler’s level as her effective caster level. Unless otherwise noted, using a misfortune is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a misfortune is equal to DC 10 + half of the gambler’s level + her Charisma modifier. At 2nd level, misfortunes have a range of 20 feet. This range increases to 40 feet at 8th level and to 60 feet at 14th level. The duration for these abilities is equal to the lady luck’s Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 round), unless specified otherwise. Apt Curse (Su): By spending a luck point, the target of this misfortune must make a Will save or suffer a 50% chance of taking no action each round the misfortune is in effect. Otherwise, the target may act normally. Benign Weapon (Su): By spending a luck point as an immediate action, when the lady luck is struck by an enemy wielding a manufactured melee weapon, she may use this misfortune to lessen its effectiveness, as misfortune spirits cling to the weapon’s striking surface and cushion its blows. Enemies who fail a Reflex save against this misfortune find that their weapons deal damage as if they were one size smaller for the duration of the effect. This effect does not stack. Cross the Path (Su): A lady luck who successfully uses the Acrobatics skill to pass through a creature’s threatened area may, by spending a luck point as a swift action, target them with this misfortune. If the target fails a Will save, he is considered flanked until the beginning of the lady luck’s next turn. Curse Weapon (Su): By spending a luck point, with this misfortune, a lady luck may suppress the enhancement of, or even curse a magic weapon. Attended weapons are entitled to a Will save to resist the effect. She may remove enhancement bonuses or special abilities up to a +2 value, effectively cursing the weapon with -2 worth of penalties. Special abilities without an enhancement value cannot be targeted. An item that is reduced below +0 becomes cursed and any negative enhancement bonuses become penalties. Eye of the Storm (Su): By spending 3 luck points, this misfortune reduces the effectiveness of damaging area effect spells and effects, such as breath weapons. For the duration of this misfortune, the target makes a Will save each time he uses an area of effect ability that causes hit point damage, if he fails the save, each die of damage is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 1. Dolt’s Grace (Su): By spending a luck point, rhe target of this misfortune must make a Fortitude save or suffer a -5 profane penalty to skill checks for the duration of the effect. Feast of Fate (Su): By spending 2 luck points, the target of this misfortune must make a Will save, or be unable to benefit from natural or magical healing for the duration of the effect. The lady luck gains 5 temporary hit points for each enemy that fails to save versus this effect, although an individual enemy can only be targeted with this misfortune once per 24 hours. The temporary hit points gained in this manner stack and go away after the duration has elapsed. Foolschant (Su): By spending 2 luck points, this cacophonous, nonsensical misfortune takes the form of an emanation from the lady luck, permeating the extent of its range. For the duration of the effect, all spellcasters within this emanation must make Concentration checks equal to 5 + the spell’s level, or lose the spell. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect. Fray (Su): By spending a luck point, this subtle misfortune breaks down and destroys fibrous materials like cloth, ropes, webs, and vines. Attended objects and magical effects are entitled to a Fortitude save to resist the effect. Otherwise, the targeted object (or 5′ square of fibrous material) takes 5 points of damage per round, bypassing DR, for the duration of the effect, as misfortune spirits pick it apart. Hesitation (Su): By spending 2 luck points, the target of this misfortune must make a Will save or take a -5 penalty to his initiative, immediately lowering his position in the initiative count. If the target has already acted in the round this takes place, he does not act again until the next round. Depending on the initiative count, this may have no effect upon the initiative order. Lightning Rod (Su): By spending 2 luck points and invoking this misfortune, the lady luck becomes supernaturally attractive to spells and effects that deal lightning damage. For the duration of the effect, any creature that attempts to use a lightning attack that takes the form of a line (including lightning bolt, call lightning, the breath weapon of a lightning dragon, and other, similar effects) must make a Will save, or place the lady luck within the area of effect, if possible. The lady luck is treated as having evasion versus lightning effects for the duration of this misfortune, and if she makes a successful Reflex save, the line of effect terminates at the lady luck’s square, regardless of its normal range. Leaden Arms (Su): By spending 2 luck points, the target of this misfortune must make a Fortitude save or be restricted to one fewer attacks of opportunity per round than normal (for most creatures, this results in them being unable to take any attacks of opportunity). Oafstep (Su): By spending a luck point, the lady luck causes a single foe to suddenly lose his footing. Choose a target. They are subjected to a trip combat maneuver by the lady luck. Use the lady luck’s level in place of her BAB and Charisma bonus instead of Strength bonus. Squirming Grip (Su): By spending 2 luck points, the lady luck chooses an object held by a target. They are subjected to a disarm combat maneuver by the lady luck. Use the lady luck’s level in place of her BAB and Charisma bonus instead of Strength bonus. Taboo (Su): By spending 3 luck points, with an imperious warning, a lady luck can decree a single creature within the range of this misfortune to be taboo. Creatures that attempt to make a melee attack against, touch, or pass through the square occupied by a taboo creature must make a Will save or become stunned for one round. A lady luck can also make a large or smaller unattended object taboo (lady lucks frequently use this misfortune to cut off escape routes). Once a creature successfully saves against the taboo misfortune, he cannot be affected by it again for 24 hours. The lady luck can only have one taboo active at a given time. This is a sonic, mind affecting effect. To the Hilt (Su): By spending a luck point, the target of this misfortune finds his movements buffeted by unseen forces, and even glancing blows dig deeply. For the duration of the effect, weapons deal damage to the target as if the attacker had the Improved Critical feat. A successful Fortitude save negates this effect. Ungainly Lunge (Su): By spending a luck point, the target of this misfortune must make a Will save or be unable to make 5-foot steps for the duration of the effect. Unwilling Bodyguard (Su): By spending 2 luck points, a creature targeted with this misfortune must make a Will save or become irresistibly attractive to ranged attacks. While this misfortune is in effect, any ranged weapon attacks (but not magical ranged touch attacks) that target the lady luck and miss instead target the afflicted enemy, using the same modifiers as the original attack, as long as the enemy is within 10′ of the lady luck. A lady luck can only have one creature under the effects of unwilling bodyguard at a time. These abilities replace gambler gambits. Steal Victory (Su) At 5th level, the lady luck can stifle the luck of an opponent. As an immediate action, whenever a target within 10′ rolls a d20 for an attack roll, the lady luck may spend a luck point to force the target to roll two dice for their attack, and use the lowest roll. The lady luck must do this before the result of the roll is known. This ability replaces breaking even. Category:Archetypes